


hips don't lie.

by 94mixtape



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, POV Original Female Character, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94mixtape/pseuds/94mixtape
Summary: your boyfriend is finally back home and you just wanna be domestic
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader
Kudos: 21





	hips don't lie.

You had your laptop open on the kitchen counter when you heard the beeping of the keypad at front door. A few seconds later, you heard his voice call out to you.

“Baby?”

“In the kitchen, Hoseok,” you replied, your still eyes glued to the screen as a video titled How to Make Kimchi Jjigae played.

You heard the wheels of his luggage roll down the hallway, then you soon felt his warmth behind you as he pulled you into a hug, your back flush against his front. Hoseok wrapped his arms around your waist and gave you a squeeze.

“I’ve missed you,” he kissed the side of your neck.

You smiled easily without turning around, “Me, too.” Though being in his embrace felt incredible, your attention was still on the video.

He hugged you even tighter as he chuckled, hooking his chin over your shoulder. “That’s all I get? You haven’t seen me for weeks and this is my big welcome?”

“I’m concentrating.”

“On?” Then you felt his body tense up as he finally took in his surroundings. “You’re cooking?” His voice sounded incredulous. If you weren’t so zoned in on the video, you might’ve felt a bit offended.

He was so focused on you when he walked into the kitchen that he hadn’t noticed the state that it was in. The sounds of instruction from the video, the boiling pot on the stove, the whole kimchi cabbage laid out on the cutting board, various ingredients littered all over the countertops. His eyebrows lifted and he took a deep inhale in surprise, an aroma suddenly hitting his nostrils.

“Something smells…” his voice trailed off, searching for the right word. “Smells.”

You grimaced and then turned around to face him, knife still in your hand.

“You’ve been in America for so long, I thought you’d want a taste of home so I got picked up all these things from the store and I wanted to cook for you, but you know how I am when it comes to cooking…” your voice trails off as you keep on rambling.

Hoseok’s face breaks into a bright smile, your favorite smile. “Babe, calm down. Breathe,” he laughed. “First, let’s put the knife down. The way you keep gesturing with it in your hand is making me nervous as fuck.” He carefully extracts the knife from your grip and sets it down on the cutting board. “Second, I love that you want to do this for me. Can I help?”

He doesn’t mean anything by it, you know that. He simply wants to do it with you since you’ve been apart for so long and he wants to feel your presence around him.

You give him a firm shake of the head, “No.”

“No?” he laughs.

“I’m trying my best here and I want to be able to say that I did it all by myself.”

He finds your self proclamation adorable and slowly nods, “Alright.”

“Okay, thank you!” You exclaim excitedly. You grab the center of his shirt and pull him close to you, pressing your lips against his. “And hello, I missed you,” you tell him, your eyes lighting up.

His lips follow yours when you start to pull back, and you can feel them curl up into a smile. “Now that’s more like it,” he says, bringing his hands down to your ass and giving it a gentle rub.

You giggled, placing your palms on his chest to gently push him away. “Out! Go wait in the living room, I’m almost done.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” he playfully salutes you and then turns on his heel to leave. “I’ll set up the table.”

* * *

“Ta-da!” you sing, as you set the kimchi jjigae pot down on the table. The stew is still slightly bubbling, a vibrant red color. You hadn’t given it a taste yet, but you carefully followed the instructions on the screen and the visuals give you high hopes.

Hoseok smiles at you, clearly feeding off of your energy, “Wow, I feel so proud.” He’s seen you attempt (and fail) at cooking so many dishes that he’s lost count, but this time feels slightly more promising. Slightly.

You spoon up a bit of the stew and gently blow on it to cool it down. “First taste! You do the honors,” you say, holding out the spoon to him. He smiles before sipping the stew. You carefully watch his expression, your eyes hopeful and expectant. “How is it?”

He snorts.

“Huh? Why are you laughing, is it good?” You ask. You can’t hide the expectation in your voice.

Hoseok bursts out into full on laughter and you really can’t tell if it’s good or bad. You dip the spoon back into the stew a give it a taste yourself.

“Fuck,” you groan. It’s terrible. It’s really, really bad. “I don’t know how I messed this up. I followed the video step by step!”

He stands up, moves to your side of the table and sits down next to you. “Sweetheart, you tried! I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that you wanted to do this for me.” He puts his hand on your back, gently rubbing circles but you can still feel the laughter reverberating throughout his body. “Maybe Jin can come over and give you a lesson sometime?”

You turned to him and pouted. “I really wanted to do a good job.”

“I know, baby, I know. A for effort.” Hoseok grins.

You sigh and can’t help but laugh at yourself. “Next time, I guess. So, what do you want to eat instead? Bless this country’s food delivery culture.”

“Chicken?” He proposes.

“Chicken!” You exclaim in agreement.

Hoseok pulls out his phone and quickly begins tapping. “Is there any beer left in the fridge?”

“I restocked while you were gone, duh.”

“That’s my girl. I knew I loved you for a reason,” he pulls you in and plants a loud, wet kiss on your lips. “Chicken is ordered and should be on it’s way soon.”

“Gross,” you say as you pull back and wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, but you can’t keep your face straight.

You pause for a second and really take him in. He looks tired from the long flight, but his eyes are bright and he’s here. He’s sitting so close to you that you can feel his warmth. You place both hands on either side of his face and your thumbs run over his cheekbones. It’s felt like too long but finally, he’s here.

“Hi,” you whisper, your face soft and your smile content as you take him in.

“Hi,” he sighs and leans into your touch, eyes fluttering closed.

You pull him close and lightly peck him on the lips. “Can I tell you a secret?”

His eyes pop open. “Anything,” he simply states.

“You looked really hot during the Mic Drop performance on SNL.”

“That’s not a secret. I scrolled through Twitter after we got off the stage and all our fans were freaking out,” he grinned.

“Annoying,” you playfully rolled your eyes. “But really, those body rolls wereparticularly… special in that performance,” your voice trails off and the images of Hoseok flash in your mind.

You were watching the performance live in your living room that day. You’d watched the boys perform Mic Drop more times than you could remember, but Hoseok looked especially sexy in that performance. 

Maybe it was also due to the fact that you had been away from him for so long and you missed his touch. Whatever the case may have been, that day you imagined Hoseok’s cock inside you, hips rolling forward as you took him deeper and deeper. Simply recalling how you felt in that moment was enough for your skin to flush. You could feel the heat rise on the tips of your ears and suddenly you couldn’t hold his gaze any longer. He craned his neck to reconnect his eyes with yours.

“You must’ve really enjoyed it the way you’re blushing,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “Wow, you’re really getting red here. Oh my god, are you imagining it right now?”

“No,” you lied. Subconsciously, you brought a hand up to your face and fanned. Hoseok smirked and lifted a brow. “Alright, fine, yeah I am. So what?” you huffed.

“What are you imaging?” When you shyly shook your head, he prodded further. “Tell me.”

When it came to sex, Hoseok was definitely the more experienced one between the two of you. In the beginning, you were always a little shy and unsure of yourself, which Hoseok found endearing. Whenever things got a little too intimate or felt too good, you had a habit of looking away or closing your eyes, but not Hoseok. He liked to look you in the eyes as you came undone and he always made sure you didn’t break eye contact. Before him, you always considered your preferences a little vanilla. Or so you thought.

You were aware that Hoseok had certain preferences when it came to sex, but he was always a perfect gentleman with you. As your relationship progressed and the levels of intimacy increased, he started to test the waters.

“Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around me, baby,” he once quietly said with with his lips next to your ear. When he felt your walls clench around him at just those words, he knew he was onto something.

“Good girl, you take my cock so well,” he said to you the next time and he swore you nearly convulsed.

“Look down and watch me slide my thick cock into your tight pussy, inch by inch,” he commanded another time. That night he watched your eyes glaze over with lust.

Graciously, he decided to spare you of any further teasing. For now.

“I’m yours, baby. I can give you a live show if you want,” he laughed as he spread his arms out wide.

You bit your lip and turned to him. You knew he was teasing you, but it’s been too long since you felt him and he was practically offering himself up to you. You’d be a fool to say no.

“But the chicken will be here soon,” you said weakly. Your appetite wasn’t on chicken right now and you both knew it.

His eyebrows quickly shot up like he wasn’t expecting your response, but he took no time to make up his mind. “Guess we’ll have to be quick,” he grabbed your hand, pulled you up and towards the bedroom.


End file.
